Yaoi fanclub v Syndrii
by rinashi15
Summary: Jak by to vypadalo kdyby v paláci existoval fanclub zaměřující se na vztahy mezi muži? Navíc tomu velí Yamuraha, obrázky kreslí Pisti a Alibaba píše úžasné příběhy s detailními popisy sexu.YAOIJa'far x Sinbad, Masrur x Sharrkan x Yamuraiha
1. Kapitola 1 - Hlavní problém

Takže... jsem napsala další příběh. Taky jste někdy přemýšleli co by se stalo, kdyby v Magi existoval yaoi fanclub? Nápad jsem dostala při čtení jedné povídky na . Už si nevzpomínám jak se to jmenovalo, ale tento nápad se mi velice zalíbil.

Vím, že charakter postav úplně nevystihnu, ale snažím se že všech sil.

Pairing: Ja'far x Sinbad, Masrur x Sharrkan x Yamuraiha, ?

Taky nevím, jak přesně se ta jména píšou. Všude to píšou různě, ráda bych to zkontrolovala, ale nejsem online. Vlastně píšu proto, protože nemám internetové připojení a strašně moc chci číst různé povídky, ale nejsem prostě na veřejné síti! Ach jo...

No, doufám, že se najde někdo, kdo narazí na tuhle povídku a užije si počtení.

~~~

,Máme tu obrovský problém! Proč vám ten plán nevyšel?! Takhle se nikam nedostaneme! Obrázky a příběhy nám nestačí!" ječela mágyně na osoby před sebou. Ti se jenom omluvně koukali na svého vůdce.

,Ale Yamuraiho! My se snažili! Oni jsou prostě tupí! Ja'far si myslí, že je to jenom žert a Sin nic nebere vážně!" oponoval jeden člen u stolu.

,Správně! Myslel jsem, že je to moje poslední minuta života." přitakal další člen.

,Takže mi chcete říct, že celý to plánování přišlo vniveč?" naštvaně řekla a čekala na vysvětlení, proč nic nevyšlo, tak jak má.

,Omlouváme se." všichni řekli sjednoceně a pak odvážně promluvil jeden mládík: ,Víš přece, že Ja'far myslí jen na práci a dohlíží na krále aby dělal svoje povinnosti. Není divu, že ty falešné milostné dopisy bral jako žert. Myslím, že ho nejvíc rozzuřilo to, že měl málo času na práci."

,Asi máš pravdu Alibabo," přiznala čarodějnice, ,máte někdo nějaký jiný nápad jak ty dvě hrdličky připojit k sobě?"

,Já vím!" nadšeně vykřikla Pisti, ,hodíme je spolu do skříně a počkáme než si uvědomí své pocity!"

,No, úplně k zahození to není, ale mohli by jsme najít méně drastický nápad." zkonstatovala Yamuraiha.

,Co zařídit aby oba dva měli volný den a poslat je někam na piknik?" navrhla jedna ze služek.

,Jak to ale udělat? Víš, že Ja'far je prací posedlý!" namítala zase čarodějka.

,A co třeba jednomu večer podstrčit afrodiziakum do vína a nechat je o samotě? Určitě by k něčemu došlo!" zasněl se Alibaba.

,Alibabo," povzdechla si Yamuraiha, ,za prvé - ne všechno musí vyjít podle tvých fantazií. Za druhé - komu bys chtěl dát ten nápoj? Víš přece, že Ja'far pozná otrávené pití."

,To vím, proto bych to dal Sinbádovi, jafar by se o něj už postaral." vysvětlil svůj nápad a ignoroval první výtku o jeho fantazii.

,Takže říkáš, že král by měl být v submisivní pozici? Vždyť je to nesmysl! Ja'far se k submisivitě přímo vybízí!" argumentovala rázně.

,Ty to nechápeš! Zaslechl jsem v paláci, že tenhle králův poradce býval vrahem. Teď by to člověk do něj vůbec neřekl. Možná je zvenku milý člověk, ale co když má v posteli úplně jiný charakter? Mám i důkaz k této teorii - všichni víme, že Sinbad se vyhýbá práci. Jednou Ja'farovi došla trpělivost a přivázal ho k židli! To jasná známka BDSM! Z toho vyplývá, že by ho v posteli svázal a byl by na vrcholu!" vysvětlil s vášní. Ano, byl tím tak trochu posedlý.

,Souhlasím s Alibabou. Už jste četli jeho poslední příběh? Dovolila jsem si nakreslit i obrázek! Podívejte se!" vytáhla kus papíru a všem ho ukazovala.

všem se spustila krev z nosu*

,Ehm, ehm," odkašlala si Yamuraiha, , připouštím, že je to možné. Co si o tom myslí ostatní?"

,Uděláme to!"

,Jo!"

,Skvělý plán!"

,Takže máme rozhodnuto! Alibabo je to na tobě, s afrodiziakem ti pomůžu. Budeš ale muset přijít na to jak ho dostat do Sinbáda." rozhodla čarodějnice s úsměvem. Alibaba se zděsil.

,Ale proč já?" ptal se blondýn zmateně.

,Protože je to tvůj nápad. Ja'far nás generály podezřívá, že děláme něco podezřelého. Kdežto ty jsi v jeho očích nevinný. Kdyby tak věděl, co píšeš. Asi by dostal infarkt." vysvětlila mu, proč zrovna on.

,Vždyť je tu spousta jiných lidí, kteří by byli stokrát vhodnější než já!" argumentoval vážně. Opravdu nechtěl vést tuto akci.

,Alibabo," zamračila se čarodějka, ,je ti známo, že tenhle spolek je tajný, že jo?" mladík v pochopení přikývl. ,Nikdo se o tomhle nesmí dozvědět. Tahle role je pro tebe přímo dělaná! Nikoho by nenapadlo, že zrovna ty by jsi něco takového udělal. Navíc kdyby o tomhle spolku někdo věděl, tak by jsme nemohli dát nikoho dohromady! Proto se každý tady chová jinak než venku. Rozumíš?"

,Ano, chápu. Udělám to." poraženě řekl. V očích mu však hořelo odhodlání.

,Výborně. Jeden problém vyřešen. Má ještě někdo nějaké zajímavé informace (pozn. čti: drby)?" vyzvídala dál jakoby se před chvílí nic nestalo.

,Já mám něco zajímavého," řekl Spartos, ,mám podezření, že Masrur a Sharrkan se dali dohromady."

,Co!? Opravdu?" šokovaně se zeptala Yamuraiha. Alibaba si všiml krátkého smutku v jejích očích. ,Že by ho měla ráda?" pomyslel si nejistě.

,Vím, že to zní nemožně. Ale je to pravda. Stalo se to včera večer. Sharrkan se mu vyznal a Masrur jeho pocity přijal." vysvětlil saský šermíř jak to zjistil.

,Aha. Takže máme nový úkol. Poslouchejte," všichni nastražili uši, ,pozorně sledujte každý jejich pohyb. Musíme získat další materiál. Koneckonců, nikdy toho nemáme málo. Jasný?" poručila všem. Všichni nadšeně přikývli a připravovali se na šmírování.

,Tak pro dnešek zatím vše. Uvidíme se zase za týden. Hodně štěstí!" popřála všem hodně zdaru a pak ještě zavolala na Alibabu: ,Ty pojď se mnou, dám ti ten lektvar. Nečekala bych, že se bude někdy hodit."

,Dobře." souhlasil Alibaba a tiše šel za čarodějkou. Hlavu měl plnou plánování úkolu. Avšak jeho myšlenky přerušil křik.

,Hm? Co se děje?" ptala se Yamuraiha s otázkou v očích.

,Nevím," odpověděl Alibaba upřímně, ,podívej, tam něco je." ukazoval na dvě osoby mířící jejich směrem. Byl to Sinbad a Ja'far.

,Yamuraiho! Alibabo! Pomoc!" volal král o pomoc. Oba se na sebe divně podívali a jen koukali jak ho jeho poradce dohání.

,Nikdo ti nepomůže Sine!" zakřičel na něj a poslal na krále dráty. Ty se omotaly okolo jeho nohou jak hadi a král Sindrie skončil na zemi u Alibabových bot.

,Tak a teď se hezky vrátíš do své kanceláře a uděláš to zatracený papírování. Chovej se aspoň jednou jako král a dělej svoje povinnosti!" křičel na něj.

,Ale Ja'fare! Vždyť je to nuda!" namítal Sinbad ležící na zemi.

,Chtěl si být král, tak tady to máš! Jestli se budeš ulejvat, tak tě nadosmrti přivážu k židli a budeš dělat po zbytek svého života jenom práci. Rozumíš?" zašeptal smrtelně klidným hlasem s úsměvem na tváři.

,Co se stalo?" zeptala se Yamuraiha odvážně.

Ja'far se na ně otočil a s klidnou tváří řekl: ,Sin utekl od práce, tak jsem šel po něm."

,Vidím." kývla a podívala se na krále trucujícího na zemi.

,Prosím, omluvte nás." řekl bývalý vrah a odcházel pryč. Krále táhnul za sebou jako právě ulovenou kořist.

,Vidíš! Já to říkal! Ja'far je na BDSM!" šeptal Alibaba. Celou tu dobu fascinován pozoroval podívanou před sebou.

,No jo. Ta tvoje fantazie. Přestaň slintat a jdeme." povzdechla si čarodějka a vyrazila do své laboratoře pro jeden lektvar.

,Už jdu, počkej!" vykřikl mladík a doběhl čarodějku. V hlavě se mu už rýsoval plán jak omámit Sinbada. ,Jo, to by mohlo jít. Jenom to bude vyžadovat odvahu." zákeřně se usmíval.

,Co se mu asi honí hlavou?" pomyslela si Yamuraiha když viděla děsivý pohled Alibaby.

~~~

Na wattpadu jsem se snažila dát i obrázky, ale nejsem si jista jestli se načtou

Tešte se na další kapitolu!


	2. Kapitola 2 - Plán v pohybu

,Ja'fare, pojď taky jednou se opít! Vždycky jenom pracuješ nebo jen sedíš a všechno sleduješ." stěžoval si Sin. Poradce zúžil oči a varovně mu řekl: ,Někdo musí dávat pozor co se děje."

,Ale no tak! Jenom jednou!" prosil dál, avšak bez výsledku.

,Řekl jsem, že ne. Konec." ukončil prosby jedním slůvkem.

Sinbad mlčky přikývl. ,Takhle to nepůjde. Vždycky myslí jen na práci. Asi u něj nemám šanci." smutně přemýšlel. Svoje opravdové pocity si uvědomil až když se stal králem. Naznačoval mu, že ho má rád víc než jen dobrého přítele, ale Ja'far nic nechápal. ,Nejspíš mu přidělávám jenom starosti." pomyslel si.

,Děje se něco? Vypadáš sklesle." podotknul bývalý vrah s obavami.

,Kdybys jen věděl..." pomyslel si v hlavě ale nahlas řekl: ,Jsem jenom trochu unavený. Pár sklenic vína a všechno bude fajn."

,Kdyby jsi pracoval tak jak máš, tak by si neměl tolik práce." vytkl mu.

,Tohle už nevytahuj když je večer. Jdeme pít!" popadl poradce za ruku a táhl ho do jednoho podniku.

,Já pít nebudu! Musím na tebe dávat pozor aby si něco nezkazil. Když jsi opilý, tak jsi snad ještě horší." nadával a vysmykl se mu z uchopení.

,Dobře, dobře. Chápu," připustil porážku, ,tak rychle ať stihneme ostatní."

Ja'far si jen povzdech. ,Ani nevíš jak moc tě chci políbit. Bohužel, tento vztah nemůže mezi námi existovat." odmítal svoje pocity.

Když dorazili, všichni generálové už tam byli. Dokonce i Aladdin, Alibaba a Morgiana se tam ukázali.

,Jde se pít!" rozkázal a hned se posadil u stolu.

,Dneska jste se opozdil, výsosti." promluvil Sharrkan sedící vedle Masrura.

,Ja'far mě nechtěl pustit." vysvětlil a svěsil ramena.

,Zaslechl jsem, že jste se pokusil i utéct, ale chytil vás." prozradil nahlas. Bylo jasné, že už něco v sobě měl.

,Neměl jsem šanci." připustil. Drby se šířily opravdu rychle.

,Tak příště zkuste nějakou tu práci udělat." prohodila Yamuraiha naproti němu.

,Nemluvme o práci! Bavme se!" odmítal další řeči o práci. ,Opravdu. Nejsou tím všichni už posedlí?" divil se v duchu.

Všichni zajásali a pili dál. Asi o hodinu později byly všichni na mol. No, skoro. Alibaba se nějakým způsobem dostal vedle Sinbada a vyléval mu své srdce.

,Víš *škit, je to nespravedlivý *škit*. Na Aladdina*škit* se každá holka *škit* hrne. Ale na mě *škit* nikdo," napil se, ,asi *škit* za moc nestojim."

,Ale to není pravda Alibabo. Jsi pohledný mladý muž. Určitě si někoho najdeš." povzbuzoval ho. ,Jak jsem to dopad, že poslouchám nešťastného Alibabu." pomyslel si.

,Sinbade?" zeptal se najednou Alibaba.

,Ano?"

,Víš, *škit* že máš hezký *škit* obličej." opile mu pověděl a zasmál se.

Sinbad se zarazil a v duchu se usmál: ,Alespoň někdo o mě jeví zájem, i když je opilý."

,Děkuju." podíval se na mladíka. Alibaba se usmál a otočil se pro další pití.

,Myslím, že už máš dost." zarazil ho a sebral mu alkohol.

,Nemám, *škit* a dej mi to zpátky." sápal se po Sinbádovi.

,Stačí Alibabo." zamítnul král.

,Takže *škit*si myslíš, že taky *škit* za nic nestojim?" ublíženě se zeptal a do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy.

,P-počkej! Tak jsem to nemyslel." omlouval se fialovlásek. Ruku s pitím snížil, Alibaba toho využil a sebral mu to.

,Ha! *škit* Už to mám! *škit* Ty chceš *škit* taky!" prohlásil nadšeně.

A než stačil Sinbad reagovat, Alibaba se napil a přitáhl si krále k polibku. Fialovlásek se zarazil, cítil charakteristickou chuť vína a automaticky to spolkl. Mladík ho dál líbal, nevědom na kom to vlastně lpí. Po chvíli se od něj odtáhl a dělal jakoby právě nepolíbil krále Syndrie.

Tento malý okamžik však nezůstal bez povšimnutí. Ja'far, který v tichosti sledoval krále, byl v šoku. Potom se ale vzpamatoval a tvář se mu zamračila žárlivostí. Kdyby tam nebylo tolik lidí, tak by asi Alibaba už nebyl mezi živými.

Yamuraiha, která vše v tichosti pozorovala, se usmívala s jiskrou v očích. ,Takže takhle to plánoval. To bylo geniální! Ja'far dává největší pozor na krále, ostatním věnuje menší pozornost! Navíc tím polibkem probudí v jednom poradci žárlivost." ušklíbla se.

,Chceš *škit* ještě?" zeptal se Alibaba a ukázal na pití, které sdílel polibkem.

,Ne, děkuju." zdvořile odmítl a trochu se začervenal.

,Sinbad se červená!" prohlásil Alibaba a radostí si stoupl. Jelikož toho vypil dost, tak se mu zamotala hlava a sletěl na zem. Všechno pití naneštěstí vylil.

,Au." zaúpěl a usnul.

,Dneska si se teda rozjel Alibabo." usmál se a zvedl mladíka ze země. ,Kéž by mě takhle políbil Ja'far." přál si a rukou se dotknul svých rtů. Náhle na něj přišla velká únava a zívl si.

,Chceš jít už spát Sin?" zeptal se Ja'far zpoza něj.

,Cítím se nějak unavený. A to jsem toho moc nevypil. Papírování je vážně vyčerpávající." řekl a vstal od stolu. Ostatní se ještě bavili, tak se rozloučil a vyrazil se svým poradcem do paláce.

Jakmile zmizeli,otevřel blondýn jedno oko a tiše se zeptal: ,Už jsou pryč?"

,Vzduch je čistý. Můžeš přestat to divadlo." vesele prohodila čarodějka.

,Uf..." oddechl si, ,myslel jsem, že nepřežiju."

,Ja'far by ti neublížil. Byl jsi přece 'opilý'." uklidňovala ho.

,Nemůžu uvěřit, že to vyšlo." zajásal mladík.

,Já zas nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že si ho políbil. Máš teda odvahu." prohlásila a čekala jeho reakci.

,No, nic lepšího mě nenapadlo a potřeboval jsem vědět jak chutná." začervenal se a zadíval se na škrábanec na zemi.

,Zase ty tvoje příběhy? Že mě to nepřekvapuje." zavrtěla hlavou.

,To teď stranou. Kdy pocítí účinek?" zeptal se zvědavě.

,Až dojdou do paláce, tak by se to mělo začít projevovat." vysvětlila Yamuraiha.

,A jak je to vůbec silný?" vyzvídal a natáhl se pro pití. Čarodějka se začervenala.

,Docela hodně," připustila, ,samozřejmě, že hlavní efekt se zaměřuje na vzrušení. Ale pomáhá to i uvolnit se. Takže myslím, že příprava nebude potřeba."

Alibaba s ruměncem na tvářích kývl a jeho fantazie začala pracovat na plné obrátky. Potom ho trkla jedna myšlenka.

,Hele Yamu," zavolal na ni, ,že tobě se líbí Sharrkan?"

,O č-čem to mluvíš?" zakoktala zděšeně.

,Všiml jsem si smutku v tvých očích, když se na poradě zjistilo o jeho vztahu." přiznal a upřeně ji sledoval pohledem.

Yamuraiha sklopila hlavu a nic neříkala. Ruce se jí začaly třást. Potom promluvila tichým hlasem: ,Není už to jedno?"

,Ne, není. Miluješ ho?"

,Jo," přikývla, ,opravdu moc. Nevím, co mám dělat! Přeju jim to, ale strašně to bolí." rozbrečela se. Alibaba ji objal a utěšoval.

,Neplakej, to přejde." uklidňoval ji. Na tváři mu byla vidět starost. Nechtěl aby se Yamuraiha trápila, ale netušil, co má dělat.

,To nepřejde. Mám pocit, že bez něj nemůžu žít!" naříkala dál. Obličej zabořila do Alibabova ramene.

Alibaba už nic neříkal. Jenom objímal čarodějku a snažil se najít řešení této situace. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že jejich rozhovor byl odposloucháván Masrurem. Fanalisové mají přece úžasný sluch a zrak.

~~~

Konec kapitoly!


End file.
